The Angel's Tear Saga
by ShatteredWings
Summary: Vegeta's hidden an object of great power for almost a decade, but now his former partner has come to get it. Can he stop the powerful super saiyan from getting the one thing that can make her nearly unbeatable?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- despite my protests, I don't own DBZ. The only things I own are the characters in Circe's empire, Circe herself, the angel's tear crystal and the concept of the lunar saiyans. So no sue okie doke?  
  
  
  
  
  
"My goddess, we are approximately one hour from the planet earth."  
  
In the darkness of an alcove, containing a large throne, a pair of midnight black eyes, glittering with deep purple snapped open. They narrowed menacingly at the cowering soldier standing in front of the throne. The light, sheer black curtains surrounding the alcove blew slightly, as if from a breeze.  
  
"I'm aware of that. You needn't bother me with such a meaningless report!" a voice from the darkness snapped. Instantly, the soldier dropped to his knees and folded his hands as if praying. He was trembling and obviously afraid.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry my goddess. Please! Please forgive me!" the soldier begged desperately.  
  
"Just get out."  
  
The soldier wasted no time in following the command. He forced a shaky bow and backed out of the room, repeating his thanks over and over. He shut the door behind him, leaving only the person on the throne in the room. Slowly, and with great purpose, the figure rose. She pushed aside the curtains surrounding the alcove and walked to the left wall of her large chamber. She touched the wall and it became clear, providing her with a window out to space.  
  
She looked out, watching the stars pass her large ship. She could see the dozens of smaller ships surrounding her own, all traveling in the same direction. Her royal guard, a waste of money in her mind. She didn't need anyone to protect her. She was far more powerful than any of her subjects. Her most powerful warriors were a million times less powerful than she was. She could eliminate her entire empire in an instant, and everyone would be completely powerless to stop her.  
  
In the glare of the window, she could see a clear reflection of herself. A 5-foot tall woman, dressed in a black corset and a long black skirt that split in the front above the knees, reveling her knee high black boots. Black gloves covered her hands and half of her arms, protecting them from harm. The entire outfit was designed so she was able to fight in hand-to-hand combat and even fly, without immodesty. Her long hair, black that looked as if it had been sprinkled with purple glitter, was tied in two high pigtails, with large chunks of hair hanging down in front, framing her pale face and eyes the same color as her amazing hair. But one of her least expected physical traits was the long black tail she kept behind her and out of the way.  
  
To many, she looked beautiful, but certainly not dangerous. Her frail appearance hid a fearsome power. The power to destroy entire planets, a personality that longed to fight and destroy.  
  
She smiled. They would reach earth soon. And once she was there, she would be able to find Vegeta. Once she did, she would be able to get the one thing she needed. And if she was lucky, she would be able to pass off her empire. She was getting a little tired of ruling. She needed her energy and time to take care of a certain problem. It took to much time ruling over her empire, time she desperately needed for something else.  
  
After her attempted murder by her former boss, Frieza, she had had been living on the planet Otimpi. When she arrived there, injured and furious, the simple natives had been mesmerized by her incredible power and the technology she had brought with her. They had declared her a goddess, and immediately declared their loyalty to her. At first, she had no desire to rule over the large, mantis like creatures, but over time, she realized a planet full of loyal followers that catered to her every whim would be useful in her plans for revenge against Frieza, her attempted murderer.  
  
She worked hard to bring the Otimpi up to speed with her technology, making them a very advanced race. She had tried to teach them hand to hand combat and how to control their ki, but it proved useless. The bugs were only good with lasers and guns. When her troops were ready, she began to extend her empire.  
  
She had conquered over 60 planets, and few had resisted after she had taken over. They had learned she was a powerful, capable ruler, even if she was cruel. The Gouin, the Azay, the Briid…they had all fallen to her, adding up to make an incredibly powerful empire. She was feared by her subjects, but outside of the empire, she was basically unknown. The ones that she did know thought she was dead. She conquered in secret, making her empire, and herself, more and more powerful.  
  
When the time was right, she had started the first phase of her revenge against Frieza. She would send her troops to his planets, causing a disturbance and drawing Frieza's troops to the planets surface. Then she would quietly withdraw her troops and destroy the planet from space, using the same technique Frieza himself had taught her and her best friend, Vegeta.  
  
After an attack, she would send her troops into hiding, leaving Frieza furious over the destruction of his planets by this mystery force. She had caused a lot of damage to the dangerous lord, but regretted that she was not the one to destroy him in the end.  
  
During one of their periods of hiding after an attack, she had been informed that Frieza had been killed. No details were available, but it was certain he was gone. She was glad he was dead, but she wished that he had known that one of his pet saiyans had not only survived his attempt to murder her, but had even begun to challenge him.  
  
She twitched her tail contently. After Frieza's death, she had set about trying to find Vegeta. She had no doubt the saiyan prince was alive, but where was the question.  
  
Now she had located him, and she was going to go see him.  
  
"Empress Circe."  
  
Circe turned from the window. The commander of her army had entered her chamber. He was her personal assistant, and the only one that could enter her chamber uninvited and live.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We are about 15 minutes from Earth, do you have any orders?" the commander inquired.  
  
"Yes, I do." She walked over to her throne. "I want you to assemble our scouts. I will be giving them direct orders. Oh, and stop the convoy for now."  
  
"Yes Circe." The commander saluted and left to relay her orders.  
  
Circe brushed her hair out of her face. She hoped all would go as planned. Time was running out. She touched her hand to her forehead, gathering energy and teleporting to the bay, where her pilots and scouts were assembled. Her high-ranking officials were flanking the platform from which she gave orders, they saluted her, and she stepped up to where the crowds could see her.  
  
Since they were mostly not high-ranking soldiers, they bowed to her, before awaiting her commands.  
  
She wasted no time in telling them. She didn't know how long her plans would take to put into action, and she was quickly running out of time.  
  
"We have just arrived at the planet Earth," she started. "This is your plan of action. You will proceed to the planet in groups of three. You will search the planet for a man named Prince Vegeta. You will know it is him. He has a very high powerful, about equal to or higher then my own. When you find him, you are to report his location to me.  
  
"Under NO circumstances may you harm or attempt to fight anyone on the planet. Doing so will result in immediate execution. We are not here to start a war. We are here on a peaceful mission. I want these earthlings to understand that. Am I making myself clear?" she waited a few seconds, receiving only silence from her minions, so she continued. "We do not have much time, so you must hurry. Now go."  
  
She turned her back to the crowd and started to teleport herself back to her chamber. Before she did so, she looked at one of her other commanders. "Anyone that fails this mission shall be brought to me right away to be disposed of. Do not fail me."  
  
The commander swallowed hard and nodded. Circe finished teleporting herself, leaving her officers alone. They looked at each other. Circe was a good ruler, but that didn't mean she wasn't a ruthless one.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's note** that's it for the first chapter. None of the characters from DBZ are in it yet, but they'll be in the next chapter. R/R!! 


	2. The Abduction

**Disclaimer- same as in the first chapter. I don't own DBZ. As of yet. Hehehe  
  
  
  
Gohan smiled as he stepped out into the bright early morning sunlight. Today was the day. He had finally mustered up the courage to ask Videl out. They had been friends for a long time, but now he had finally decided they were ready to take it to the next level.  
  
He walked off happily into the woods, heading toward the clearing where he and Videl had agreed to meet. He tried not to skip as thought of the happy day that lay ahead of him. He only hoped Videl would say yes to him.  
  
He glanced at his watch. He was going to be a little early, so he decided to walk through the woods, instead of flying.  
  
To Gohan, the woods seemed so much more alive then they used to. Every plant and tree seemed greener and more fragrant. To his surprise, Gohan reached the clearing very quickly. He realized he had been walking very quickly, without even realizing it. He laughed. He'd better calm down. Someone had told him once that if you were too happy, you would let your guard down and be weak. Maybe it was Vegeta that had said it. He couldn't remember.  
  
"I think that's him Dupa!"  
  
"Me too, Lety. He's powerful, just like our goddess said he was!"  
  
Gohan whirled around at the strange voices. Two large, yellow mantis like creatures were standing in the clearing, only a few feet away from him. Gohan was amazed that the two had managed to sneak up on him. Maybe Vegeta was right, being too happy made you let your guard down.  
  
"Of course he is, Dupa! Our goddess is always right!"  
  
Gohan stared at the two creatures, and they stared right back. He wasn't quite sure what to do about them. They didn't look like they would be a threat, but then again, appearances were deceiving.  
  
"Who are you guys?" Gohan asked guardedly. The two aliens ignored him, and continued to talk amongst themselves.  
  
"What do we do Lety?" one of them asked the other. He was slightly smaller than the one Gohan assumed was named Lety. Lety seemed to be the brains of the two odd beings.  
  
"We report back to our goddess, Dupa! We found the prince, now we report back." Lety said. He was staring at Gohan with what he could only guess was a gleeful expression.  
  
The prince? What are they talking about? Who's the prince?  
  
Gohan frowned. These guys were way too weird. In his lifetime he had met a lot of dangerous and evil beings, but these two were just odd.  
  
"Hey, Lety! I have a good idea!" Dupa said suddenly. "We can take the prince to our goddess. Then she won't have to waste her divine time coming down to get him herself!"  
  
"Good idea Dupa! Our goddess will reward us then! Maybe she'll let us see our wives!" Lety exclaimed happily.  
  
What are these two talking about? Who's this goddess person…  
  
Gohan didn't even have time to finish his thought, before his whole body went numb, and the world around him turned black.  
  
* * *  
  
"YOU IDIOTS!"  
  
Gohan groggily opened his eyes. Slowly, the world around him came into focus. He was in some sort of glass tube, in a room filled with various machines that looked like the may be used for medical purposes. There were several more of the odd bug like creatures that had attack him on earth, but they were all hiding, or trying to.  
  
The ones that had shocked him on earth, allowing them to abduct him, were the only ones not hiding. In fact, they were cowering on the ground in front of a short girl. The girl looked to be about Gohan's age, only much shorter. Her brilliant eyes were flashing with rage as she intimidated the aliens around her.  
  
"But-but, my goddess! We were doing you a favor!" Lety cried. He looked terrified of the girl.  
  
That's the goddess they were talking about? She doesn't look too dangerous, just kind of bitchy.  
  
"A favor?! You were doing me a FAVOR?!" she yelled, and everyone in the room shrunk back. From inside his glass prison, Gohan could feel a surge of incredible power come from her. Suddenly afraid, he attempted to power up. To his surprise however, nothing happened. He tried again, with the same result.  
  
"First of all, I never told you to abduct anyone from the planet! This is a peaceful mission, and you doing this may have jeopardized it! And second, THAT'S NOT PRINCE V EGETA!"  
  
The girl seemed to be struggling to control her emotions. She was furious that they had not only gone against her orders, but had taken the wrong person. She stepped up closer to the glass tube that imprisoned Gohan and stared inside. Gohan could feel himself go cold as her gaze locked with his.  
  
"My goddess, we simply took the one with the highest power level. Like you said." Lety begged.  
  
Circe didn't break her gaze with Gohan. "Did it ever occur to you that there might be more than one being on the planet with a high power level? Besides, this one is much weaker than Vegeta." She said in a cold, calm voice. For some reason, that seemed to scare everyone all the more.  
  
She smirked. "However, you're not complete idiots. You at least brought back a saiyan."  
  
For the first time, Gohan noticed Circe's tail. He stared at it for a second, putting two and two together and realizing, the girl was a saiyan. The thought seemed impossible. Everyone knew that they only remaining saiyans were his father and Vegeta. Vegeta had said himself that he and Goku were the only ones left. He never mentioned a female saiyan still alive somewhere in the universe.  
  
Circe smiled. They had brought back a half saiyan. This just confirmed her belief that Vegeta was somewhere on the planet. And with the boys help, maybe she would be able to find the prince faster. She waved her hand slightly, and a sound like an air lock opening came from the tube.  
  
Gohan looked around quickly before realizing the tube was opening. He felt his heart speed up, wondering what the girl was up to.  
  
"I believe I owe you an apology." Circe said to Gohan, as she motioned for him to come out of the glass chamber. "I never told these two morons to take anyone from the planet.  
  
"My name is Circe, and I'm the empress of these people, and you are on my ship, the Alkalis."  
  
She turned back to her people, still hiding from her. "I want you to prepare a room for this boy, he is a guest on our ship. Go."  
  
Everyone in the room raced for the exits, trying to obey Circe's orders. Lety and Dupa were the only ones left with Gohan and Circe. She stared at them with an ice-cold look.  
  
"Oh yeah, you two. I almost forgot." She said absently.  
  
A small glimmer of hope shone in their eyes, but it was quickly extinguished. Circe raised her right arm and pointed to fingers at the cowering minions. She fired a large ki blast at them, disintegrating them completely, and causing them to scream in agony before the finally died. A small smile flicked at the corners of her mouth. She had killed them and thought nothing of it. She even looked like she enjoyed it.  
  
She turned back to Gohan, who had found himself frozen ever since setting foot inside her ship, and smiled. "Now, if you'll be so good as to follow me, we have a lot of talking to do."  
  
  
  
**authors note** I should have the next part up in a few days, but I hope you like it so far! 


End file.
